


LOOKS LIKE WE MADE IT

by cedes_92150, lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Interracial Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/pseuds/cedes_92150, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Very Hughes-Ripley/Ripley/Herrera-Sullivan/Sullivan-centric, though most ofStation 19 is featured or mentioned., especially MARINA. And we don't 4get TRAVMETT.90% AU, though we do follow canon to a point.If there is explicit sex or salty languagewe label it in advance.
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [beybakker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beybakker/gifts), [bobbie_mayer42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbie_mayer42/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is adult language in this chapter-lots of fun and fluuf (family fluff)  
> Bromance between Riply and Sully; Andy and Maya have an enlightening lunch  
> and the playdate between Pru (Dean's child) and LJ (Vic and Lucas's son) is fun-  
> filled.

"Question", says Lucas Ripley, pouring out shots of whiskey for himself in his office in his office at Station 19 one night after shift.

"Spill it."

"The NAMES."

"The NAMES"

"Right-you're _Sullivan_ Andy is _Herrera-Sullivan_ , yeah?"

"Keep talking", allows Sullivan.

"Your son is _Sullivan-Herrera_ ?

"Is all of that gonna fit on a birth certificate, or social security card?"

Thoroughly relaxed, Sullivan drawls "HERITAGE, Man. Andy wants her family's heritage reflected in Little Man. And before you ask,  
yes that's why his name is _Kel Andres_ ."

"I get that", Luke admits. "Australia has a tradition of deciding a baby's name depending on how unique the name is, but not so that it's  
un-pronouncable: like _Archimedes_ "-

He pauses while they share a laugh.

"Hurry up, man-some of us have wives!", Sullivan cracks.

-"OK, alright...where was I...oh-family and relatives count also, but that can be dangerous ground: I have a Great Aunt Hepzebiah!"

Sullivan spits whiskey onto Lucas' desk, laugh-choking; when he recovers, he threatens, "MAN, if you don't finish this shit up!"

"Nearly there!", Rip assures him cheerily. "Ancestry, "meaning", and whether a good nickname or initials can be made of it-that's it!"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Andy and Maya take advantage of the first chance they have had to get together in several weeks-JUST THEM-by cooking and eating lunch  
together. As they eat, they talk about their new infants (Marina's daughter Giana Viviana; Surrera's baby boy as mentioned above is Kel Andres)...  
'He's just adorable, your baby boy," Maya gushes. "Thank you for letting me keep him-maybe he and Gia will be best friends the way that we are!"

"NOT at the fire academy!" Andy is vehement, so much that a bit of food flies out of her mouth. "Bobby has already made it clear that he can have  
any career-primarily sports-, but not firefighting. I agree."

"Alright, 'spitting mad.com'! We don't want Gia to fight fires either, unless it's as an inspector, or investigator."

"Right! That would be cool!", Andrea agrees.

They eat in silence for awhile, then Andy says "Have you two decided if one of you will stay home with the baby, or is anything decided?"

"Carina is staying with her for now; I want her to bond with me as well and I'll take a week or so every so often. That's one reason why I...did  
what I did with the promotion, Ands...that bump in pay was crucial so that we could put away money for this." When Andy frowns, she very  
adds, "I'm only bring it up because you asked about who'll be staying home, which ties into loss of income during her maternity leave."

"I find it strange that I'm NOT going crazy being home with home skillet-thanks, by the way, for recognizing what we already know, that he's  
adorable-I mean have you seen Bobby and I!-but I'm enjoying every second of being with him. I look at him and think 'we made him, Sully and  
I! And every day, he gets a new skill: instead of lying their squinting at the mobile, all of a sudden he's following it with his eyes as it makes its  
circuit. Maya, you HAVE to take that time off, so that you will get to know Gia and bond with her. I didn't think that I could love someone more than  
fighting fires-then came Sullivan-now Kel has toppled him. Not in the same way obviously."

"You are coming back though?" Maya sounds alarmed.

"I...I can't say right now. We'll see."

"I would miss you."

"We'd miss each other." Andy smilingly assures her. Even if I don't, check the nearest diaper changing station."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The play date between Pru and LJ (Lucas Jr) goes very well-LJ can't walk yet, so Pru solicitously crawls as well to accommodate her guest. Building  
blocks, soft rubber rings of various sizes and colors, plushies, and age appropriate Fisher Price© toys surround them. From time to time either  
Pru or LJ would bring one of the toys to Dean or Victoria. Accepting a rubber train engine from LJ, Miller says "I received some correspondence  
from JJ."

"Are you familiar with the term "lead with that?" I've heard you say it, so that was rhetorical, so: JJ's correspondence."

"ANYWAY-JJ's correspondence...she's taking me to court about visitation with Pru. Obviously, I'm fighting it through the union's legal resources."

"I always said she has BALLS-big brass clanging ones."

"Yup."

"Hey! Can you tell your daughter to stop touching LJ's butt!," Vic suddenly kibd of yells."

"YOU tell LJ to stop eyeball' AND touching Pru's butt!", Dean retorts.

'It's been over a year...I'm still having trouble with Sullivan and Andy...are YOU?"

"Kinda hard to have problems with THEM when Lucas and I did pretty much the same thing, with MORE difference in rank between us."

"Copy that. They're yawning", he says, pointing toward the children. Each of them scoop up their child and pop them into bed (Pru into her crib

LJ into Pru's playpen.


	2. VIC AND LUCS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🍆🌶🌶 It's VICTORIA and LUCAS! You'll need your choice of towels, tissues, wipes,  
> or a combination of ALL OF THEM. 🔥🔥🔥

Lucas embraces his wife tightly, kissing her deeply on her mouth; their tongues meet to dance a slow dance while Vic strokes his nice hefty meat-  
cicle in her small fist; HE has an index finger and middle finger inside of her, and his thumb rubs against the butt of her clit. Now that they've  
broken their kiss, her lips are slightly parted and a soft moan escapes her. Her eyes are closed and her full red lips quiver. Lucas starts with soft  
kisses on her on her face, moving slowly down to her neck, the valley between her breasts, her nipples, her stomach, her navel. He pays special  
attention to her navel; when his tongue-tip rasps against the rough skin inside her navel dimple, she jumps and utters a soft 'Woooo!"

He spends several minutes there, bringing Victoria's lust to a fever pitch (area little known as an erogenous zone. More kisses down her stomach, and  
between her legs. She raises her legs high and spreads them, so that her pudenta splits a bit, exposing its pink interior. He laps at it, bit by bit increasing  
the pace and intensity. His limber oral digit digs wantonly into the warm, wet pussy. That knowing tongue flickers like a fish out of water; the pulsing,  
vibrating ripples drive Vic into a frezy of desire. Vic tastes so SWEET, and his fingers, tongue, and lips have his wife's pussy leaking like a sieve. His  
entire lower face and beard is soaked with her wetness. "Kiss me!", she demands, and when he scoots up to comply, she cleans his beard and mouth  
like a kitten who's gotten into the milk. The next cleaning is for his TONGUE, and she does an exceptional job there (and in the interior of his mouth)  
as well.

He leans back on his haunches to watch her gobble his big, blood infused manhood into her eager mouth. She enjoys the taste of him as much  
or more than he does her...he shudders when her teeh scrape lightly along the smooth skin of his quivering pole. Lucas reachs down and delivers  
a medium hard slap to one round and very firm buttock; A brief, incoherent moan bursts through Vic's cock filled mouth.

Victoria slowly sits down on The Chief's up-thrust, pulsing cock. She shivers as the large rod split her lips, her body slowly sinking down on  
that satisfyingly thick pillar of flesh until she has the entire thing inside her. The Chief merely watches as Mrs. Ripley endeavers to ride him,  
she takes both of his hands and places them on her bouncing breasts, her lovely curls coming un-done from its scrunchie and brushing her  
shoulders when she throws her head back. By plumping the nicely-sized C cups so that the nipples resemble plump grapes he avails himself  
of them, his teeth clenching lightly on them while he lavishes each with his tongue. All the while, as she drops downward, he raises his ass to thrust  
upwards and in-wards...a slow leak from her coats their groins with viscous, sticky, liquid.

"Ohhhh... yes baby give it to me!" Vic's eyes are closed and she rocks faster and faster, impaled on his hot, pulsing prick. ON HIS COCK!. Raking her  
nails over his chest Vic let out a moan as she cums for the first time, her pussy tightening over Lucas' throbbing organ even as he continues to thrust  
up ino her and as she slides shakily down it on it. Instead of stopping, the two continue to rut uncontrollably.

"Ohh it's so good. Ohh yes ohh yes, ohh Lucas yes", she screams, so lost in boiling lust that she doesn't care if she wakes the baby...Vic  
cums again, and their combined juices lather from the friction of their bodies. His cock throbs, signalling that he is very close to spending himself.  
For long seconds he pounds into her before shooting his shot, triggering her final orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> *Microchimerism: a new study shows that male DNA—likely left over from pregnancy  
> with a male fetus—can persist in a woman's brain throughout her life.  
> https://www.sciencemag.org/news/2012/09/bearing-sons-can-alter-your-mind
> 
> +to any author using LJ/Lucas Jr as a nickname or name for Victoria and Lucas Ripley's son,  
> I cannot recall if I've seen that in another story-using it here doesn't constitute me  
> stealing anyone's fic. I'll glad mention you if you advise me that you have.


End file.
